Sk8er Boi
by key-to-memories
Summary: Namine has been crushing on a blond haired boy. Roxas though he found his angel. What happens when thing get complicated and Namine is forced to make a hard decision.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction! It kinda stinks cause I was writing at 2 am with the song blaring in my ears.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is own by Disney and Square. If I did Xion, Zexion, Axel, Demyx and every one else would still be alive, Riku and Xion would be together, and I would not be writing this.**

**I do not own Sk8er Boi all though I love the song. **

My name was Namine Kaku his was Roxas Kyuuka. Her mind danced in dreamland as he teacher was explaining how to solve a math problem. her dream was of him, and me the blond spiky haired blue-eyed boy that sat across the class from her. "Roxas" she murmured under her breath.

"Miss Kaku… Miss Kaku would you pay attention" my teacher said.

She snapped back to this world. "What?" she asked. How intelligent.

" Welcome back to this world Miss Kaku now would you please come up to the board and try to solve the problem." He said with bitterness in his voice.

She walked up to the board and looked up at the problem trying to focuses on the problem but all she could think of was Roxas watching her make a fool of her self. As she was about to admit defeat the bell rang. Saved by the bell she thought to her self.

* * *

She grabbed her bag and went out side and met up her friends, Kairi Hidenka, Xion Omoide, Sora Assarishita and Riku Myou, for lunch. She sat with them under the same palm tree they sat under every day since there first day at Destiny Island high.

"Hay Namine what happened in math? Usually you are so focused." Sora said.

"It was nothing, " she replied.

"That was not nothing. That face you where making was priceless" sora said

"What face?" said Riku (he is a year older then all of them).

Sora made a goofy dreamy face and said "yea she looked just like that and was mumbling some thing under her breath."

Riku smirked "oh really, ok who is he" se said.

"I do not know what you mean," she stated plainly hoping that a blush did not appear on her cheeks.

" Yes you do. By the look that Sora said you had and the way you snapped back at me it has to be true", Riku said in his calm knowing tone.

"Oh really and how would you know that?" Namine said trying to keep any one from hearing the panic in her voice.

"Well when you have half the girls chasing after you, and a fan club devoted to you," he smiled at the though "you gain the ability to tell when a girl is crushing on another boy."

"Well you are wrong on this account" half yelled Namine as she stormed away from the group, and into the building.

"Way to go Riku," Xion said as she walked away. Half to talk to Namine, half to get away from Riku.

"What did I do?" asked Riku.

"Sora talk to him, while I go see about Namine." Said Kairi with a sigh and walked away.

"What did I do?" asked Riku again looking at Sora who was looking at his feet.

* * *

**Yea I was really tired but I had to put this up. I had been talking to my friend and she wanted to read it. **

**Thank you for reading Please review.**

**A/N I edited this and I would like to thank Keybladeluver for my first review ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I finished chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**I Do not own Kingdom hearts or Sk8er Boi. **

The School's hallways

Namine was running through the hallways trying to find the one place that would comfort her, the band room. Music had been her life sense she was a little girl. At age 5 she had mastered piano at age 7 she played the harp at weddings every weekend, and at age nine she was accepted to the destiny islands Musical troop which only the best of the best belonged. She walked through the doors into the room. She sat down at the Harp and began strumming one of the many songs she had written. All her troubles melted away, Soon she began singing to and after a while it seemed like a guitar with her. As she strung the last note she heard a clapping sound and when she turn around she saw him. Roxas Kyuuka.

"That was amazing, angel," he said. His guitar was in his lap. He put it aside and walked over to Namine. "where in the worlds did you learn to play like that?"

Namine recoved from th schock and answered "My sister taught me from an early age"

"really whats your sister's name? I might know her seening as I know a thing or two about the musicans in this town I may know her work."

"Her name is Larxene Kaku, she just moved out of the house a few weeks ago for collage." Namine stated. "so have you hear of her?"

"Nope but I will ask around. So what about the rest of your family?" HE said with a grin.

"Well it is just me and Larxene, our parents were killed in a car accedent a few years ago" Namine said standing.

"oh I am so sorry, Angel"

"It is no problem, larxene has been a great sister through out it. Right now she is studying to be a meaterologist." Namine said with a smile.

"really well what are you thinking of going into?" Roxas asked standing up.

Namine ran her hand along the harp touching each string but none of them making a sound."I do not know, something dealing with the arts. I can paint, draw, sculpt, act, sing, play most instruments in this room, and dance. So where does that leave me?"

Roxas just looked at her " you can dance" was all he was able to say.

"yes I can, mostly ballet. If you want to see meet me after school at the west gate." Namine said.

"it's a date then" Roxas said. Namine's heart nearly leped out of her chance at the word date. "see you later Angel" Roxas said as he left the room.

**Thank you for reading please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY another chapter. **

**I do not own Kingdom hearts, Sk8er boi, or Monster or mac book.**

* * *

Hallway

Xion chased after Namine not knowing where she was going and not caring. Finaly the tears started to pour and she fell to her knees. Why is he such an idiot. He says he was a girl friend but he wants one that is not obsessed over his looks. Well he has one standing right in front of him. And if he could tell when a girl was crushing on him then why could he not see her crushing on him. Was it because he though of her just as a friend or what. She out her hands in her face and pulled her self together. Ok xion now if you were namine… the band room.

Xion stood across the hall from the room she could hear Namine and Roxas taking. Did he just say what I though he said. did he just say date.

There is now way she would go out with him. She though to her self. I mean He is Roxas . He is the one who got in to that fight with slifer a few months ago right why would she go out with him?

She herd them leaving the room and she ran to the girls locker room. No one ever goes in there.

* * *

After school west gate

Namine stood right out side the west gate. She was about to give up on Roxas and just go to class when she herd something. She turned around to se Roxas skate boarding towards her.

"Sorry I was late angel. The teacher caught me Boarding in the hallways and I had to explain a few things. So are you ready to go are what angel" Roxas said.

Namine was just staring at him. She could not beleve that Roxas was talking to her. She was finaly able to say "not problem Roxas. But we need to hurry."

"ok lead the way"

Namine and Roxas walked to the ballet studio where namine took lessons. "Roxas just sit over there and watch. K".

"no prob. Um what kinda music do you guys dance to?" roxas asked takeing a seet.

"Namine can you come over here, I need someone to lead the warmups"

"yes miss Aerith." Namine yelled as she ran over to help the younger students.

* * *

"So how was it?" Namine asked

"It was good. I do not know much about that sorta dancing or music. I mean I can play it but the fancy stuff has never been my thing. I am more in to punk, rock, hip hop, stuff like that." Roxas stated as he walked Namine home.

"I see I would never have guessed by the way you dress" Namine said. Looking at Roxas's clothes (he was wearing his KH2 clothes).

"Well at least I do not wear the same white dress every day"

"It's not the same dress, I have several of these. They are light and comfortable but I have other stuff."

"sure you do. Fine wear something else tommrow."

"fine" Namine said standing out side her building. "It was a blast Roxas. Night" She said turing to go in to her building.

Roxas grabbed her hand. "yea we need to do it again sometime. How about this Saturday. You me and dinner?"

Namine's heart skipped a beat then beat so fast she felt she had drank a whole Monster in a minute.

"Sure" was all she was able to say.

"I will pick you up at six. I guess I will see you at school tommrow, bye angel." Roxas said. He turend and walked away.

Namine walked inside her building. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. When she final reached her apartment that she shaired with her sis she yelled "HE ASKED ME KYUUKA ASKED ME OUT!!!"

That was when Larxene steeped in to the room. "what's all the yelling about?"

"Roxas Kyuuka asked me out!!!"

"Really? What time? Where?"

"Yes really!!! Six o clock Saturday he is taking me out to eat"

"Ok good now calm down before you have a heart attack!"

For the first time sence she got home she relesied that she was bouceing up and down on the balls of her feet. It took her a second to but she stoped hopping up and down." I am going to my room do not come in."

Namine sat down at her computer desk and turend on her mac book.

Drawing_at_dawn has logged on.

* * *

**Ok the monster part came from my BF. She drank one the other day and it really sounded like she was going to have a heart attack. **

**Like all ways please review. Please and Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know I should up date more often but things have been getting in the way (writers block, school, and my friend deleting my sk8er boi file which had 8 more chapters on it which I am currently re typing)**

* * *

Roxas walked down the alleyway leading to his house. His hear was racing as if he drank a Red Bull in under a Minute. He walked up the stairs to his apartment that he shared with is best friends. Once he got inside HE leaned agents the door and pressed his hand to his heart to make sure he was not dreaming.

"Hay Roxas what's up?" Demyx asked.

Roxas looked up at the 19 year old rocker. He taught him every think he knew about music. He was just out of high school. And was playing at the nearest resterant every Friday and Saturday from six to nine.

"I just asked the girl of my dreams out to dinner on Saturday" Roxas said with out thinking.

"YOU WHAT" Demyx asked.

"I asked Namine Kaku out on a date."

"No way. Axel get in here Roxas is going out on his first date!"

The red head came running in to the room "Your going out on your first date?" this guy was his best friend. He had taken him in when he ran away from home, he had put up with him for a year and a half now, they were practically brothers. He had also let Demyx move in when his parents sent him off to collage. As far as they knew he was in collage getting his law degree. Axel had left home at age 16 that was when he moved to the islands and first met Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx.

"Yes yes I am no need to make a big deal out of it"

"Yes there is" Demyx and Axel yelled at the same time.

"I am going to my room" Roxas said.

Roxas went to his room and locked the door. He leaned agents then door, and closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves. When he opened his eyes he say Zexion lying on his bed.

Roxas cursed his stupefy. He locked him in the room with his roommate. He went sat on his bed and looked across the room at zexion on his bed. He was reading another vampire book. Roxas sighed he knew Zexion would be up till midnight reading then re set the alarm to wake them up at five. It usually took Roxas an hour or so to get to sleep, so he saw a 3 maybe 4 hours of sleep in the near future. Zexion loved to submerse himself in his books ever sense his parents died. They had been in a terrible train crash. He had been one of the few survivors of the crash. Ever sense then he did not anyone close to him save axel demyx and roxas.

"What did you say?" Zexion asked.

"What" Roxas replied with a confuses look on his face.

"You said that you asked namine out right well what did you say?" Zexion said with little interest in his voice.

"I do not really remember, I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible", Roxas admitted.

"When's the date?"

"Day after tommrow"

"where are you takeing her?"

"I was thinking that place Demyx plays at."

"Good. good"

"why what's with the sudden interest in my life?"

"knowlage is power

Roxas eyed Zexion but turend to get changed for bed.

* * *

**Ok sorry about not up dating often but I should be able to up date more over the X-mas holidays. As all ways reviews are greatly welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing to blame but my lack of consentration (and school and writer's block) for my lack of updating. Now please enjoy this chapter while I defeat the monster by the name of writers block.**

**I do not own Kingdom hearts if I did then Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Xion, and Xigbar would still be here.**

Drawing_at_dawn logged on.

Key_to_memories has logged on.

Paopu_Princess has logged on.

Drawing_at_dawn-hay guys what's up?

Paopu_Princess-Namine does not act like you do not have big news.

Drawing_at_dawn-what are you taking about Kairi?

Papu_Princess- In this town it is hard to keep secrets especially when some one is fallowing you.

Drawing_at_dawn- …. WHAT!!! Who fallowed me and where.

Key_to_memories- Guilty as charged. I kind of chased after you after Riku you know and I saw you and Roxas.

Papu_princess- so did he ask you out on a date?

Drawing_at_dawn- YOU FALLOWED ME!

Key-to-memories- Yes now did he ask you?

Drawing_at_dawn-Yes

Key_to_memories- So I am the only single Girl here now right?

Papu_princess- we just need to set you up with Riku.

Key_to_memories-You heard what he said at lunch.

Drawing at dawn- So you are crushing!

Key_to_memories-I never said that!

Riku_IsSo_cool has logged in

Papu_princess- But you implied it

Riku_IsSo_cool -Implied what?

Key_to_memories-nothing. But you where right about Namine.

Sheep_are_fluffy has logged in.

Riku_IsSo_cool-ROFL

Drawing_at_dawn- Sora what happed to your username?

Papu_princess- Lol Why did you change it?

Sheep_are_fluffy- What are you talking about?

Key_to_memories- Sheep_are_fluffy Now that is funny

Sheep_are_fluffy- WHAT. Where did that come from? RIKU

Riku_IsSo_cool- Guilty as charged.

Sheep_are_fluffy- Well I got to go change this guys. Bye

Sheep_are_fluffy has logged off.

Key_to_memories- well I need to go have fun being the only single guy here Riku.

Key_to_memories has logged off.

Riku_IsSo_cool- I so need a date. I am going to get off now.

Riku_IsSo_cool has logged off.

**I am guilty for using my username for xion's. But when I made this account I was thinking about what Xion's title would be in the Org if she had one and this is what came out to be. Also I could not come up with a username for Sora so I stole one from a Webshow (Can anyone guess. Right answers get cookies). If anyone can come up with one for Sora please tell me I need help on this. Reviews are loved at all times. So please click the little green button you know you want to... **

**see you in the next chapter- Key_to_memories**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I have meaning to upload this for a few weeks now. To make up For this I will be updating with three chapters today. **

**All trade marks belong to their owners**

She woke up early and went up to her closet and pulled out one of her white dresses like she all ways did, But then she remembered what she had told him. She then picked out a white blouse with a pair of blue jeans.

She ran out of her building she only had 10 minutes to get to school. Once she got their, she had 5 minutes to spare. So she decided to go with her group but though agents it after remembering last night. So she went to look for Roxas. She found him behind the school skateboarding. She watched him carefully she lost track of time and did not relies the bell rang, and she just made it to class for the late bell.

At lunch her friends ambushed her with questions for the first few minutes. Just as Namine was about to get up Roxas came and sat down with them. Namine smiled at him while all the others just stared at him. At lunch he usually hung around with Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Zexion (Demyx and Axel were out of school), so it was odd to see him at there table.

" I see you live up to your word Namine, But I was hopping for something that was not white."

"like you have room to talk Most of what you wear is either black, white or has the name of some wired band on it."

"Hay this shirt is advertising my band" The shirt Had the name Key To Your Heart on the front written in white letters and put on a black and white checkeredboard background. Surrounding the name and checkerboard pattern Was What appeared to be a black mist.

"Your in a band?"

"You could not guess? But yes I am I am the lead guitarist. You know Axel He is our drummer and Hayner is our bassest."

"What about um… Demyx and Zexion are they in their too?"

"Zexion is in charge of managing us. He can sing but hates to do it public, and then Demyx he is out sitarest. And Then Pence is our camera guy and Olette is the keyboardist…."

He was about to go on but the bell rang. It was not until then that they relise that the others had left them a while ago.

**Short I know but I write short chapters but they become a very long story. I mean The way I see it we have at least another 7 chapters. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Number two. I don't own anything**

One more class, one more class, one more class, This was the only though that went though her head as she walked into her language class room.

"Today class we will be writing poetry." Miss Lockhart said sitting down at her desk, more then likely to text her boy friend the gym teacher, Coach Cloud. "You have 45 minutes to come up with something. Good luck"

Namine looked out of the window and though.

5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes went by and she could not think of anything. Suddenly she felt a buzzing in her pocket, her iPhone.

_Hay angel. What's happening?_

It was Roxas. She sighed, she knew she should not text but she needed inspiration.

_Yo skater boy aren't you spotted to be in class?_

She hit reply, and went back to thinking sundenly she was humming a song she had never heard. But before she could write it her phone went off.

_I am in class just like you. You can sneak anything past Cloud and Leon. But now I have to go, were running track and well I got a lot left to do._

She giggled and went back to work. And then 30 minutes into the writing session she came up with something.

He was a boy

and she was a girl

can I make it anymore obvious 

he was a punk

she did ballet 

what more can I say

He wanted her 

She'd never tell

secreatly she wanted him as well

And with barly two minutes left she handed it in, making sure to copy it to her phone.

And then that sweet sound filled the air.

**One More chapter for today. Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok So I lied I kinda moved things around, but the next chapter will be very, very long (For me)**

Walking into her now empty apartment Namine sighed. Larxene had to go back to school so she had the house to her self. She took out her art pad and began drawing.

One stroke, two stroke, and soon the entire page was filled with her drawing. It came out to look like an hour glass. Made up of heart but one side was cracked. Really Namine did not even know what this meant some times the art just took her. She looked at the clock 11.

She went and laid down in her bed. She had a big day tommrow.

"Dang it" Roxas murmured under his breath.

"Just calm down your picking her up at six right" Zexion mused looking at the clock which now read 3:00.

"Yes but I only have three hours left!" He said before changing out of his Pj's "You just had to let me sleep till two!" HE yelled from the bathroom.

Zexion just went back to reading.

Roxas walked out of the bathroom 20 minutes latter in skinny jeans a t-shirt, now saying

Vertical Horizon.

"How do I look?" He asked Zexion

"Good, good, good" Zexion said reading his book, not even looking up "But are you sure that is right to wear on your first date?" He asked but Roxas was already left.

Zexion laughed as he saw the time

5:00

About five minutes Roxas ran in to the room and grabbed his Skateboard, and ran as fast as he could.

Namine paced around the empty house making sure everything was in order. She was freaking out. It was almost six. HE would be their any minute.

And then the sound of her door bell rang.

She walked over slowly and opened it. And their, he was t shirt and jeans.

"Hay there Angel" He said with most cocky grin ever.

**And next up on Sk8er Boi Date Night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok before anyone askes no I have never been on a date so I am making it up as I go. And I have never been to the underground sea (or area's teen club) So I just went off of what my friends say it is like **

**I don't own anything**

"Hay there Angel"

"I'm sorry I over dressed didn't I?" She asked looking down at her short black dress, a loan from Xion.

"No you look amazing. Now lets go" He said with a smile

"To where?"

"the under ground sea"

"Where"

"The Under Ground Sea" HE stated as if she should know what means. "You know the hottest teen club on this side of the island" She just gave him a blank look "Oh my gosh you'v never been to the under ground sea. Thank gosh I am taking you" The entire time they were talking they had make their way down the stairs of his apartment.

"So where's our ride?" Namine asked seeing no car or taxi

"Right here" Roxas replied laying two skate boards down on the ground

:But I don't know how to"

"Don't worry just stand on it and I will help you" He said helping her on. After a few minutes they were off down the side walks and after a few more they were at the under ground sea.

"We go in the back way" Roxas said as they walked around a building.

"Why?"  
"Well remember how I had said that I'm in a band? Well we play here every now and again. And demyx is playing tonight so we get in free" HE said with a smile opening he door leading to a stage.

They carefully made their way around the stage and on the floor.

"It's called mashing" Roxas said.

"I know what it's called it's just I've never actually seen it before" Namine said. Her sister had told her about one of the conserts she had been to.

"Then lets show you how to mash" Roxas grabbed her hand once again and led Namine in to the mash pit. Soon she was dancing as well as he was, and then demy came on stage.

"Hay guys" He said with a cheer full face. Not the type you would expect to see at a rock consort until you looked at his lip piercing and his ear rings. "So I am going to totally embraced two people with this first song, This guy is basically my brother and he is on his first date."

"shut it Demyx" Roxas murmured grabbing Namine's hand and dragging her to the back of the crowd.

"So this song goes out to you little bro, ROXAS" He yelled as he began to strum.

"Not that song Demyx." Roxas said as he tried to duck down

"Wait isn't that"

"Yep "Diary of Jane" Roxas said as people tried to figure out who roxas was.

"Oh my that is one of my favs" Namine said she was about to go on about how her sister loved this sort of music but they were yanked to the front of the crowd.

Demyx strummed the final note and then saw Roxas and Namine at the front.

"Lady's and gents Roxas, and Namine" Demyx said

"Oh gosh " Was all Roxas could get out. He looked at his watch they had time for one song before they needed to go. "Demyx if your going to do this at least play track thirteen on my usual playlist"

Demyx nodded yelled at the station manager and soon it was playing

"Kiss me, out in the milkey twilight, swing me out on the moon lit floor, take my open hand strike up the band and make the fire flies dance silver moon sparkling. So kiss me"

Roxas Namine and almost the entire club was now dancing to the song. Namine was glad Roxas was leading, she could just melt in his arms as they made their way across the floor and by the final kiss me they were next to the door. Roxas dipped Namine skillfully and kissed her full on the lips

Namine who was speechless quickly caught her breath.

They both grabbed their skateboards and walked outside. It was 8:45 so Roxas figured he had enough time to take her to

"Xildan's bar and grill?" Namine asked.

"Axel works in the grill part" Roxas replied as they were out side of the resteraunt.

"Ok then" Namine said walking inside. tHey were quickly seated at their table.

"This place is so nice" Namine mused

"And the food is better. I mean Axel is the sue chief over here" Roxas answered.

The waitress quickly came and took their orders Roxas ordered for the both of them the number 13.

"two number 13s I presume?" Said a flame head with their food. Namine's first thoughs about him he was the legit child of Sonic the hedge hog and Calcifer.

"Hay Axel" Roxas said "Aren't you sported to be in the back"

"Yea but when I heard 2 number thirteen's were ordered by two kids I had to come see"

"Namine this is my pyro-obsess friend Axel" Roxas said

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry I promise not to burn your face off" Axel said joakingly

Namine laughed And replied" You better not"

"AXEL"

"Dudes Hilden is not in a good mood so I am going to go But enjoy" Axel said heading toward to the back.

"well thay was wired"

"You don't have to live with him " Roxas said with a laugh Begening to eat the hamburger. "Try it. It is the best thing Axel can cook" Roxas said with a grin

Namine took a bit and she was speechless, it was cooked perfectly. She quickly finished much to Roxas surprise.

As soon as he was done they went out side and began their ride home

"It was amazing Roxas." Namine said standing on the stoop out side of her house

"Your welcome but Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything"

"Close your eyes"

"Wait why" Namine said her eyes already close, she was going to say more but she was cut off the smoothest pair of lips every. They were warm and tasted like, oddly enough carmel.

"It was a blast" Roxas said as Namine went in side. Two kisses in one night, She ran up the stairs to her room and laid down in her bed. Three words ran though her head before she fell asleep.

BEST

**DATE**

**EVER**


End file.
